pal_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashura Red Satoshi Ketchum
|Champion of = PAL Pokémon League|B+|fourth = B+}}The Champion didn’t seem to be alarmed, only somewhat perplexed by the turn in events. He mulled over the words, tapping one finger on the rim of the control board lightly. When he spoke, he addressed his Elite Leader in an even voice. “Of course, we have prepared for such a scenario. Although we have decades of support for the assumption that further direct attacks and attempted poaching on PAL’s Pokémon to the poachers’ cause.” “You think so?” The Elite Leader asked. “I do. At any rate, we should proceed with the lockdown to prevent the poachers from escaping. Please get the Hunter Association ready to catch these poachers.” With that, he began typing away at his keyboard, authorizing his decision. The moment he raised his head, it begins. “Set traps for the poacher.” He instructed the third member of the Elite, who was an excellent trap maker. “Although, in the law, if one is caught poaching, we have the rights of killing him on the spot, I think the Hunters Association would want to deal with him first.” “Yes, Champion!” The member saluted him, and rushed out to carry out his task. Brief Description In PAL, the League Champion is Ash. He is the very first person to be able to defeat all four of the PAL Elite members (or get past the first member for that matter), leaving him to be PAL’s first ever regional Champion. There was only one person who can push him to his limits, and that is the Elite Leader, Amethyst. He usually has his trusted Pikachu and his Lucario (who can Mega Evolve) by his side. Despite being the strongest in PAL, he is somewhat friendly(FS only) towards Trainers and will battle people who challenge him, provided if he has the time. However, when he battles, his personality becomes very serious, and he is analytical and calm. His determination and strength enabled him to reach his Champion position. Physical Appearance Ash’s appearance varies in FS and AV. In FS, he was somewhat the same, except he is around 1.85m tall, and his body is somewhat more slender as well, which enables him to be an agile fighter, and he is also slightly muscled from all the training he does. He also lost his baby fat on his face, and his face was now slightly thinner, which gave him a handsome and manly look. However, he usually hid his good looks under a hood during most of the story to hide from the traitors. In the AV, however, due to the fact that during the scuffle of Team Galatic while travelling with Amethyst, his face was burnt off, and Amethyst was unable to restore his birthmarks while secretly healing him, his face was now devoid of birthmarks and now had cream coloured skin due to staying too long indoors. He was still around 1.85m tall, and he still lost the baby fat on his face, and had the broad shouldered and lean frame, but he decided to cut his hair to neck-length and comb down his fringe, some tips of his hair would be seen sticking out slightly at times as he didn’t use gel, which made him even better looking than six years ago. He did not brother using a hood as no one recognized him anyway. He was always seen with a necklace and a musical note on it. In both appearances, he has a Mega Glove on his left hand. Personality Ash’s personality also varies in FS and AV. In the FS, he is almost the same, except he is much calmer now, and doesn’t charge head-in during dangerous situations, instead analysing the situations and coming up with a plan, before tackling the situation, and not panicking at a situation, being the one to tell the other Elites (except Pakura) to calm down when they shouted after he told them the jail breakout. Ash can be smart as well, as he had deduced correctly the traits of the Dragon Princess during the Mysteries Arc. He is also understanding, as seen when he helped cover Lance’s wounds during his fight with Amethyst, and keeping him in the cave instead of taking him away from the forest altogether so that he could take him to see Amethyst’s story later on. He demonstrated his understanding again when he accepted the fact that the price of knowing Amethyst’s story would be his Elites heavy injuries and them having nightmares until they met the conditions Amethyst had set. Ash cared about his friends and region very much, as despite being shattered at the four Elites being incapacitated, he tried to do his everyday duties to keep PAL running, and visiting them at the same time, causing him not to have enough sleep. However, this does not faze him, as he was at least happy the mysteries were solve and knew why his own Leader would commit treacherous acts towards everyone. Ash can be forgiving as well, as he immediately forgave Amethyst without any punishment. He demonstrated his never give up attitude by agreeing with what the Elites said to Shiki: they rather get nightmares and recover from their wounds naturally rather than sleep in peace and Amethyst to be taken away from them. He also keeps his word, as he lied to the public openly about what had happened to protect Amethyst from the public backlash, and even choose the difficult way out to help her, instead of sending her to PAL Rehab. He is somewhat awkward and tries to please when it comes to relationships, as seen during his dates with Cynthia. He is also protective of his friends as he got Misty arrested without hesitation when she broke into the Tower to get Manaphy, and letting a man in to harass his Leader. He also stood in front of Cynthia to protect her from Cyrus during the final stand between the Elites and the Five Bosses. In the AV, however, while he was still mature, analytical and calm, he is much more revengeful and uncaring, sending all the traitors Pokémon he had battled to the Emergency Ward that lasted for at least two days, and even encouraged his friends to do the same. He was also not above humiliating girls by taking their dignity away, as shown when he purposefully got Pakura to display a blotched dress just so May and Dawn would steal it, and try to show off by spinning the dress (which would burn off the dress completely as it is botched instead of revealing another layered dress beneath it), and taking pictures of the humiliating moment to send to the newspapers to make sure everybody knows about that dress incident. He also sabotaged their performances during their Appeal to make sure they did not get in the Battle Rounds, which worked, and let Pakura get the receiving end of their wrath the next day. Also, Ash had planned to kill the Dragon Princess for her actions towards the PAL Elties (except Amethyst). Ash had a sadistic side as well as he disguised himself as Cilan, and laced the other competitor’s food with laxatives during a cooking contest show which was on National television, which caused the judges to rush to the toilet the moment they had ingested their food, and watching in pleasure as the judges went to investigate the security footage, finding out that Cilan was the apparent culprit, and declared him disqualified for attempts to take out the competition. The public booed him, and the offer to take the S-Class Connoisseur exam was even void later, as he realized his license was taken. Ash tends to close one eye to people he favours, especially Cynthia, even defending her actions against his Elites, who knew the truth, but it was only when he saw Amethyst’s memories was the blindfold removed from his eyes, and he saw Cynthia for who she really was, and from then, he gave Cynthia the same treatment he gave the traitors that killed his mother, and embraced his hidden love for Amethyst. Also, when he realized who the Dragon Princess was, he hesitated as he did not want to hurt a friend. During Season 2, he could not bear to punish Amethyst despite the fact that she had broken rules in the PAL Elite Rule Book (breaking one would actually mean consideration for dismissal as an Elite member) Ash’s personality has taken an even darker turn after Amethyst’s attempt to leave PAL to forge a new life in Los Angeles. His obsession with keeping her by his side so he could reconcile with her eventually consumed him, and went as far as to confine her in his room, never allowing her out of his sight, and threatened anyone who knew about it to keep quiet. He went as far as to lock up all the connecting doors to prevent her from escaping, and set traps near the main door to prevent her from leaving his room at night. Ash even prevented her from contacting people for help, confiscating her phone and locking up the Tower phone in a safe, and only he knew the passcode. If she needed to contact people, he would regulate the chat in order to prevent Amethyst from telling the other party about her confinement. If Amethyst had the need to go out, Ash would accompany her, and used aura handcuffs to make sure she doesn't escape. He became possessive and controlling of Amethyst. Ash even took away Phillip's, Rosaline's and Jude's abilities in order to prevent them from interfering with them. He was not above tricking people, as seen when he tricked Amethyst into having sex with him by disguising himself as her one weakness: Shiki. It was implied that she was sexually abused during the confinement, though Ash could have done it because he really wanted her to be his. Despite the fact that he knew what he was doing was wrong, deep inside, all he ever wanted was to make amends with the girl he loves, for Amethyst to accept him and love him once more. Background When Ash began his Pokémon Journey, he set off from Pallet Town with his Pikachu, who became his most trusted friend. Along the way, his team strengthened. He captured many other Pokémon along the way, and also befriended many other Pokémon Trainers, even gaining new travelling companions and close friends in each region. At the time of his journey, Ash had a mother. She was the one that always encouraged him and even designed new clothes for each region for him to wear. However, after finishing the Unova region, his friends, along with Trip, thought they had had enough, and decided to convince his mother that Ash should give up, which she agreed in FS, and Ash, out of anger, teleported to PAL, and started to forge his life there after being taken in by Amethyst. His mother later got killed by Cyrus However, in the AV, she rejected them, and even stood up for him. As a consequence, they killed her, set her house on fire, and framed Ash for the murder, while even Cynthia did not bother listening to his side, and ordered his arrest. In both versions, the death of his mother hit Ash especially hard, as she was his only family left. In the FS, after being teleported to PAL, Amethyst found him, and took him in. She and the other Elites decided to take care of him as he had nowhere to go, and allowed him to stay for as long as he wants, and come and go as he pleases, provided their manager doesn’t find out. Ash trained his aura and his psychic powers in their training room, occasionally being joined by one of the Elite members. Sometimes, they even taught him other skills that they knew, and implanted knowledge. Ash was repeatedly tested by them, and at some point, the Legendaries he had helped in the past decided to join him, along with some of the traitor’s Pokémon. Eventually, he heard about PAL’s Pokémon League, and decided to give it a try, which Amethyst approved by giving him his own Mega Glove and Mega Stones to help him on his journey. He travelled PAL by himself, winning all the four symbols, and participating in the Trainer’s Tournament, and winning the crown. He was then allowed to challenge the Elite Four, which was revealed to be the four that he had been training with, and he caught Amethyst off guard by being able to Mega Evolve more than one Pokémon in a single battle, which eventually won him the Champion position after defeating Amethyst’s Sylveon, and dethroning Amethyst as PAL Princess, although he had allowed her to keep her crown. He would later participate in the Pokémon World Championship, but there are many mysteries on the way, and he has to race against time to solve them before it's too late. In the AV, however, Amethyst happened to run into him when he landed in the region, and eventually decided to take him in her home as well. When Ash decided to travel and win all the Leagues, Amethyst figured it won’t hurt to follow as she herself had Grand Festivals to win as well, and she had nothing better to do. She kindly allowed him to use her Badges to register for the Conference as she had never used them to participate in any Pokémon League, not having much interest in battling, and over the fact that Ash was somewhat of a danger magnet, as it had meant more blood spilled, and Ash would be put into many tests by Amethyst for unknown reasons. They usually came back to the PAL Elite Plateau after each Conference won, training together and cramming more useful facts in his brain. When they were combating Team Galactic, Ash’s face got burnt badly by a Fire Blast, forcing Amethyst to heal him, but she could not restore his birthmarks. Ash was upset, but eventually got over it, as he felt he did look better without the birthmarks. After this, as a reward, Amethyst would give him his very own Key Stone that she had fashioned into a Mega Glove, and give him the required Mega Stones for his various Pokémon. After Ash won all six Leagues, he had learnt that PAL had a Pokémon League as well, which was much different from the other six. He also learnt that PAL didn’t have a Champion and should he take on the Elite Four challenge, she would be his final opponent. Amethyst had also recommended him for the Hunter Exam, deeming him worthy of it after watching him pass the many unspoken tests she had set. Ash was excited to hear about the Hunter Exam, the rumoured power the PAL Elite Four had and the fact that PAL didn’t have a Champion. He then decided to try for the PAL Champion position by collecting the Battle Frontier symbols and participating in the Trainer’s Tournament, while taking the dangerous Hunter Exam he had heard about. Eventually, though Amethyst got him down to his last Pokémon, he managed to prevail over her, thus becoming the new PAL Champion, and the PAL Prince. He would be the first person to be able to Mega Evolve more than one Pokémon in a single battle, and be able to use it twice on the same Pokémon in one battle as well. Now that the Pokémon World Championship is coming up, his past is coming back, including the love of his life Cynthia. He has to solve the mysteries that are causing a disarray to his life, and tell between the people that loved him for who he is and the ones that are getting close to him for their own benefit. Pokémon Among the five members, Ash had the most amount of Pokémon due to the fact that he had caught many during his journey with his former friends, his journey with Amethyst, trading his 29 Tauros, the Legendaries joining him in his quest, and even catching some during the course of the story. If a challenger were to reach him (that never actually happened), he would choose six out of the following list of Pokémon in official League Battles: Abilities & Powers As the Chosen One, Ash wields the original aura belonging to Sir Aaron, and was gifted with the usage of aura. His skills in aura is such that within a short time of training, he was already able to take down three of the Elite members in aura combat alone. During his training, he managed to possess a diverse array of abilities, and he is powerful enough to take down Amethyst, who was a gifted assassin herself and had been training for her whole life, making him a very powerful and dangerous aura user. Physical Enhancements Ash has enhanced physical abilities like all Elites do. He has enhanced Strength, Speed, Hearing, Agility, Endurance, Flexibility, Dexterity and Sight. Psychic Abilities Telekinesis- Ash is able to move objects with his mind, and is strong enough to move objects without the use of his hands. With this, he can also defend himself from incoming attacks and reflect attacks back to the user. He can also attack with telekinetic blasts, and throw telekinetic punches and kicks without actually hitting the target directly. Unknown Ability- Ash has the ability to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces with objects and people using his psychic powers. By using this technique as a defensive measure, all attacks directed at Ash will be deflected, spiritual or physical, no matter the size, nature, power or mass. Telepathy- Besides communicating with his Elites, he can also do the following: # Mind Reading- He can sense the thoughts of other people, and is able to focus on one person's mind even if the place is crowded. However, this does not work on someone with Psychic Shields, such as Amethyst, and he may not be able to tell if the thoughts projected were true or false. # Consciousness Transferal: Ash has the unique ability to transfer his mind and possess any living being he can make eye contact with. Immediately after eye contact is made, he transforms into a see-through matter that can phase through things, in which Ash would be able to phase into the body of the person he is possessing, giving him complete control. However, people with Psychic Shields are immune, due to it being a psychic power # Precognition- Ash has the ability to sense occurrences in the future and in the past. It most commonly manifests itself in dreams or visions, and it had never been wrong once. # Telepathy disruption- Ash is able to listen to other psychics making telepathic conversation, and be able to disrupt the communication should he feel that the information that one is about to give shouldn't be said out. Aura Abilities Crystal Manipulation- Ash has the ability to create, shape and manipulate crystals and crystalline materials. Ash can create almost anything with crystals, such as domes to surround a target. It is highly durable from both external and internal attacks, and can be used to either protect or trap a target. He can also use to to create multiple crystal shruiken to throw at his opponents, and it is sharp enough to slice through steel. He can also create weapons from crystal if he is weaponless. He can also cover his skin with a thin sheet of crystal that renders him invulnerable to physical attacks, and can can also aid him to perform stronger physical attacks. The crystal is transparent and it is hard to notice, unless there is strong light reflecting off it. He can also secretly insert aura-infused crystal salts into an opponent's open wound, which would cause the opponent difficulties in breathing, extreme pain all over the body and loss of control in the limbs. The mental ability of the opponent would also slow down considerably. Only Ash himself can remove the crystal salts from the opponent. Lava Manipulation- Ash has the ability to create, shape and manipulate lava. His skill is such that he can manipulate a strong acidic mud flow, capable of corroding flesh and even buildings and floors. He can also coats himself in lava and attack an opponent. Even if the attack fails to connect, the intense heat from the lava can still burn his opponent if they're close enough. He can also expel a large amount of lava from his mouth, which would quickly solidify into multiple boulders of molten rock that are fired towards his proponent with tremendous force. The boulders can melt through most objects with ease (except for Amethyst's Ice), and because a considerable number are dispersed over a wide range in quick succession, they are also difficult to avoid. He can also create a giant snake to attack an opponent using the boulders and lava flowing around. Stone Manipulation- Ash has the ability to create giant stones cubes to crush the enemy. It also has explosive properties, as the stone would explode after three seconds of creating it. Ash can manipulate the cubes freely and easily. He can also create giant boulders to throw at opponents. He can also launch sharp rock shards from under his enemies, and use it to crush his opponent under the shards he created from the ground. Indomitable Will- Ash possess unusually strong willpower, which enables him to be immune to all forms of temptation including psychic powers such as Mind Control. Through his will Ash can face great physical pain and psychological trauma and will refuse to surrender no matter how much the odds are stacked against him, and can push himself past their own limitations. This also grants him immunity to psychic powers, though it is dependent on spirit rather than actual psychic shields Metamorphosis - Ash is able to change his appearance at will, and it's not limited to his gender, as he can also change his height, body shape and voice to mimic a typical female's. He can potentially look like anyone at all, or can even disguise himself as a whole new person. Ash can even just change only one part of his appearance, such as his eye colour or his hair colour. This ability can be considered dangerous due to its ability to fool people upon appearances. Chain Manipulation- Ash can conjure a unique weapon that has five chains that extend from each finger on his right hand. There are five unique functions in each chain on the finger: # On the thumb, it contains a chain that is able to it cure wounds, and it can heal serious injuries, such as a fractured arm, within seconds. However, he is unable to remove poisons. # The chain on his middle finger can tie up a target and restrict their movement. It also forcefully shuts off their aura and preventing the use of aura abilities. He can also detach the chain from his finger so that he can attend to other matters while being assured that his target was held captive. # With the chain on his ring finger, he can conjure a ball and chain, and it is useful for investigative and interrogative activities, like determining the location of missing individuals. He also uses this chain to identify if someone is lying. It has a small ball-like weight at the end which moves in the direction of whatever he is investigating. # On the Little Finger, it takes the form of a tiny blade that enters the victim's body and wraps around the heart. Ash is able to set two conditions and if the target violates either one, the chain would crush their heart, killing them. He is also able to freely remove the chain in the targets heart if he so wishes to. # On the Index finger, Ash can create a chain binding him and his opponent called a Demonic Bond, and it is used to wear out both their aura by liquefying of their aura or by draining the blood. If either the target's or Ash's aura completely runs out, their life will be taken. While it is an extremely risky ability, Ash is able to use it without a problem as his aura reserves are much higher than most aura users. Scale of Blessing- Ash conjures a scale in the shape of a clock using his aura, and it's used to measure the injuries his body takes and change them into enormous aura power once enough damage was taken. Protective Armour- Ash uses his aura to conjure a protective armor around himself. This armor can completely protect him from the effects of Rising Sun. Rising Sun: Ash can transmute his aura into scorching heat, its power depending on the pain and injuries inflicted to him in battle. The ability is manifested through emitting a ball of aura into the air, which then transforms into a miniature sun that burns and suffocates his target to death; the more damage received, the hotter the fire, and the longer it will burn. Rising Sun has a very large attack radius, and while Ash is within his armor he will not be harmed by the heat, and is also supplied with a source of oxygen as he can breath freely while in his armor. Doppelganger- Ash can create a copies of himself that can attack and confuse the enemy, and they are corporeal instead of illusions. He also can use his clones to go to a certain location to gather information in his stead. technique creates copies of the user. As his aura is distributed evenly depending on the number of clones he makes, it is hard for an aura user to tell the real one from all the copies,and can also confuse aura users who try to sense him with aura. If the clone is taken out, information the clone had gathered would go back to the real Ash. Walking Bomb- Ash summons a bomb that would enlarge itself every time a participant of the fight gets wounded, and ignites when it gets large enough. On which side it would explode is unknown, although Ash stated it had never exploded on his side before. Aura Ability Cancellation- is an ability which allows the user to cancel out another aura user's abilities. It can also cancel out psychic abilities as well. Ash can also take specific abilities away if he so wishes to.He can also render the abilities of another person useless by nullifying the abilities effects. Aura cancellation's most basic form is achieved by through charging an object and having said object make contact with the target. However, Ash mastered it to the point all he needed was direct contact with the target. The target with their powers taken wouldn't get it back until Ash willingly returns them. Trivia * Ash is the youngest of all the Elite Four members. * Ash’s hobbies are taking walks and developing new combinations and strategies for battles. In the AV, he also likes to listen to music. * Ash learnt his eating manners from Amethyst, who had been taught this by Shiki and the forced princess lessons. * It was stated Ash subjected Amethyst to sexual abuse during her confinement. * Ash is the third best in singing in the FS. In the AV, he was second, tied with Jude. * In the AV, Ash stated that he loved Amethyst all along, but it had been clouded by Cynthia’s manipulations, and he was blinded by his excitement of reconciling with his first love to even realize it, until it was too late. * Ash is shown to like homemade cooking, and disliked store bought food. * Ash was taught how to cook during his journey with Amethyst in the AV. In the FS, he was given basic recipes by Amethyst, and he practiced himself. * In the AV, to an extent, Ash is a yandere. * Ash is ambidextrous. * Despite it not being shown, Ash has ballroom dancing skills, taught by Jude and Amethyst. * Due to his large amount of Pokémon, he never used the same one more than once. * Ash knows how to speak Latin, French and Spanish. * In the FS, Ash’s killing list is shorter than Phillip’s. In the AV however, his list was longer. * Ash was shown to have a skill in balancing pointed weapons, such as a knife, in his hand with no problem. He was sometimes seen to be twirling his knife without dropping it on the floor. * He was ranked PAL’s Number One Bachelor in the magazine PokéSTYLE. * His AV appearance was based on Kakeru Kamui from 10 Days with my Devil. Coincidentally, both of them are Princes, have very possessive natures, and considered as cool. Category:PAL Leaders Category:League Champion Category:Trainer's Tournament Winner